


I want a new phone

by Black_Dawn



Series: Mystrades italian translation [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Second Date, free swim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: "La scatola era lì, stretta sotto il suo braccio mentre Mycroft camminava lungo il corridoio dell'ospedale. Come spesso era accaduto in passato, un'altra incosciente sbruffonata di suo fratello aveva avuto conseguenze disastrose, procurando a lui all'Ispettore Capo Lestrade una nuotata gratuita nel freddo Tamigi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another year of Mystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849356) by [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose). 



> traduzione del capitolo 100 della raccolta "Another year of Mystrade" scritta da CrushedRose

La scatola era lì, stretta sotto il suo braccio mentre Mycroft camminava lungo il corridoio dell'ospedale. Come spesso era accaduto in passato, un'altra incosciente sbruffonata di suo fratello aveva avuto conseguenze disastrose, procurando a lui e all'Ispettore Capo Lestrade una nuotata gratuita nel freddo Tamigi.

Mycroft era stato allertato immediatamente e aveva subito ordinato ad Anthea di provvedere in modo che l'accaduto non diventasse uno spettacolo per i media.

Arrivato davanti alla porta della stanza raddrizzò le spalle mentre ricordava a se stesso di essere un uomo adulto, potente e che non ha nessuna intenzione di offrire il fianco al comportamento di suo fratello. Infine la aprì.

“Buongiorno, fratello caro” La figura nel letto si girò verso di lui.

“Non sono suo fratello. Ci siamo scambiati le camere all'ultimo minuto. Salve!” Greg lo salutò, mezzo nudo e con solo un lenzuolo addosso. Mycroft deglutì, si erano scambiati le camere e lui adesso stava facendo la figura dell'idiota

“ispettore, non ne sono stato informato. Le mie scuse.” Mycroft stava tentando di guardare ovunque ma non all'uomo mezzo nudo di fronte a lui, i capelli selvaggi sparati in tutte le direzioni.

“Va tutto bene, mi prometta dei fiori e dei cioccolatini e forse potrò perdonarla. “Greg lo stava prendendo in giro.

“Ne sono sprovvisto. Ma ho un nuovo telefono per Lei. Di sicuro ha smarrito il suo.” disse Mycroft tendendogli la scatola. Greg gli sorrise maliziosamente.

“ Si grazie! Ho proprio bisogno di un telefono nuovo. Avete anche rimpiazzato i miei contatti? domandò aprendo la scatola, il lenzuolo in quell'attimo scivolò in basso e Mycroft dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non fissarlo apertamente.

“Si. Si. L'ho fatto”

“Aggiornato anche l'agenda?” Greg aggiunse fissando Mycroft con occhi maliziosi e sguardo ammiccante.

“Prego?”

“Per il nostro primo appuntamento.”

“Il.. nostro....cosa?”

“Appuntamento. Se ricevo un nuovo telefono dobbiamo andare a cena così posso ringraziarti, o tu puoi ringraziare me...” l'allusione era ovvia, l'implicazione chiara e il rossore sul volto di Mycroft innegabile.

“ Ispettore..”

“Preferirei Greg”

“Gregory.”

“Meglio. Allora, questo appuntamento?”

Mycroft strizzò gli occhi e cedette, prese il telefono dalle mani di Greg, vi digitò qualcosa e glielo restituì. Greg dette uno sguardo e vide che era per l'indomani, alle sette. Sorrise.

“Perfetto. Oh, io bacio solo al secondo appuntamento, possiamo pranzare così domani può essere già il secondo?”

Mycroft sospirò fissandolo e prese il suo telefono.

“Anthea, pranzerò nel reparto 5, stanza 7. Ne porti a sufficienza per due. E aggiunga dei cioccolatini.”

 


End file.
